The present invention relates to a X-ray fluorescence analysis apparatus for detecting secondary X-rays generated by a sample during irradiation with X-rays and carrying out elementary analysis.
An open chamber-type analysis apparatus is used for performing qualitative and quantitative analysis on materials that lie outside of an open part (surrounding the primary X-rays) of the chamber, i.e. large materials and unmovable materials that cannot be housed within a normal X-ray fluorescence analysis apparatus.
When analysis of light elements within a material is performed using the open chamber-type X-ray fluorescence analysis apparatus, fluorescent X-rays from the light elements are absorbed by the sample and by the N2 and O2 in the atmosphere within the detector, which makes it difficult to obtain a sufficient intensity of X-rays.
In order to resolve the aforementioned problems, an open chamber-type x-ray fluorescence analysis apparatus having an X-ray source, X-ray detector, and an open chamber is provided with a helium inlet provided at the open chamber for replacing gas within the chamber, a light element film attaching/removing mechanism provided at an open section of the open chamber and having high transmittance with respect to X-rays, and a gas outlet within the chamber. Gas that substantially absorbs X-rays of low energy is then replaced with helium having a low absorption rate by allowing helium gas to flow from the inlet. A stable state can be attained within a short period of time by gradually expelling air within the chamber to outside of the chamber via a space in the threaded section of the film attaching/detaching mechanism. This enables stable qualitative and quantitative analysis of light elements within the sample at this open chamber-type X-ray fluorescence analysis apparatus.
Further, a ring-shaped jig having an O-ring and a mechanism for pulling the O-ring may be employed as the light element film attaching/removing mechanism.
Moreover, the light element film attaching/detaching mechanism and the gas outlet within the chamber are formed in an integral manner.
The light element film attaching/removing mechanism may be formed integrally with a collimator limiting a range of passage of the X-rays.